


out of hand

by doxian



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO) 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was completely honest with himself, Yahaba would have to admit that what he really wanted to do was jump Kyoutani as soon as he'd made it clear that he liked Yahaba back, if not before, but no - Yahaba was going to do this <i>properly</i>. And "properly" meant going on a few more dates, first, on top of hanging out at school and at practice like they usually did, maybe kissing a few more times. And then - <i>then</i> - they would work up to doing more than just kissing.</p><p>Yahaba lasts for about a week before his plan goes entirely out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> written for the following prompt for SASO 2016 bonus round 1: [remember when the appeal of having thick fingers inside of him became too much? ](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3943857&posted=1#cmt3952049)
> 
> there's a brief moment of anticipating a transphobic reaction and being nervous about it, but there's no actual transphobia in the fic.

Yahaba had a Plan for how his relationship with Kyoutani was going to work. They were off to a decent start: they had made out once, right after Kyoutani had confessed - as much as you can call blurting out _I like you!_ in the middle of an argument a confession - and they had been on one proper date so far, after which they'd made out a second time. If he was completely honest with himself, Yahaba would have to admit that what he really wanted to do was jump Kyoutani as soon as he'd made it clear that he liked Yahaba back, if not before, but no - Yahaba was going to do this _properly_. And "properly" meant going on a few more dates, first, on top of hanging out at school and at practice like they usually do, maybe kissing a few more times. And then - _then_ \- they would work up to doing more than just kissing.

Yahaba lasts for about a week before his plan goes entirely out the window.

He thought Kyoutani was going to be the one to throw a spanner in the works. He half expected that the other boy would have pushed him down and had his way with him by now, but he'd shown a surprising amount of restraint. They still argue during practice, of course. Kyoutani still goes too hard and acts too reckless, but off the court he's subdued, conscientious, like he's content to follow Yahaba's lead in progressing through this new, unexplored thing between them. 

Yahaba almost wishes he wouldn't. He wishes he would push back, throw things out of sync like he does when he plays. But Kyoutani doesn't and, in the end, when Yahaba is on his back on his bed with Kyoutani between his legs, he only really has himself to blame.

They hadn't been on a date beforehand. Kyoutani was over at Yahaba's to do homework. They'd eaten the leftovers in Yahaba's fridge from dinner the day before - _that's_ how not-a-date it was. 

But Yahaba hadn't been able to stop looking at Kyoutani's hands.

They aren't hands that you would call pretty. Yahaba's are. Yahaba's fingers are long and graceful. Kyoutani's, in contrast, are thicker, almost stubby. They aren't pretty hands, but then Yahaba doesn't want pretty. 

He's always liked Kyoutani's hands. They're wide, solid and strong, just like the rest of him. The skin of his palms is rough and dry - they've held hands enough for Yahaba to know that - and his nails are always neatly cut short. Yahaba likes the way Kyoutani's hands look when Kyoutani shapes them around objects; he likes thinking about the force that must go behind them every time Kyoutani slams down a spike. 

He's spent so much time examining Kyoutani's hands from a distance. Knowing that, now, he could actually follow through on his desires - it's almost dizzying. 

This is why, after they've finished eating and are in the middle of getting out their homework in Yahaba's room, Yahaba takes Kyoutani's hand, sucks one of his fingers into his mouth - and that's that.

It's almost worth it just to see Kyoutani's gobsmacked expression - similar to the one he had on his face when Yahaba had shoved him up against a wall and yelled at him during their match with Karasuno. It's more than worth it when they end up on Yahaba's bed, the hard planes of Kyoutani's body pressing Yahaba down into the mattress as Kyoutani sucks marks into the column of Yahaba's neck. 

He can't find it within himself to curse his libido for screwing things up. He can be irritated with himself later.

For now, he'll settle with being irritated with Kyoutani. They're both down to their underwear, but now that they've reached this point Kyoutani seems content to linger, kissing Yahaba and holding his thighs open and brushing his hand against the rapidly dampening patch of of fabric at the front of Yahaba's briefs in frustrating, delicate touches. 

" _Kyoutani_ ," he urges, barely restraining himself from grinding against his hand. (He doesn't want to look _too_ desperate.) "You can go further."

Kyoutani draws back, licking their combined spit from his lips. 

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ , why wouldn't I be?"

Yahaba helps Kyoutani get his underwear off. All he can think about is how much he wants to feel Kyoutani's fingers inside him, mostly, but as eager as he is, being laid bare in front of Kyoutani like this still makes him pause. 

Kyoutani knows he's trans. Everyone on his team does. But there's knowing it as an objective fact and _being about to have sex_ , and Yahaba holds his breath in one long, nervous moment, waiting to see how Kyoutani will react.

He looks at Yahaba's crotch, turns bright red, and then immediately leans in to kiss him again. Yahaba lets his breath out in relief.

Kyoutani brings his hand back to where it was earlier. Yahaba is so wet that Kyoutani's fingers slip over him easily. 

Yahaba's hips twitch.

" _Please,_ " he says. Does Kyoutani _mean_ to tease him like this? He supposes he could beg if he had to, but he really hopes it doesn't come down to that--

He bites back a moan when Kyoutani finally slides a finger into him, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head against the pillow. It feels thicker than one of his own, for sure, and the rough drag of Kyoutani's skin against his folds sends warmth building in his belly. 

Kyoutani pumps his finger in and out of him, slowly, unhurriedly. When Yahaba opens his eyes again, he sees Kyoutani sitting on his haunches, watching him intently. 

"More," Yahaba says. 

He asks for more after Kyoutani slides in a second finger. He asks for more after Kyoutani adds a third - even though that has Kyoutani stuck in the vice of Yahaba's grip for a good few moments. He has to ease forward, slowly, until Yahaba is relaxed enough for him to continue. 

" _More?_ " asks Kyoutani in disbelief. "That'll be almost my entire hand. I don't want to hurt you."

Yahaba writhes impatiently against the sheets, savors the slight burn of Kyoutani's fingers stretching him open.

"Maybe I _want_ it to hurt," he says, his voice already husky and fucked-out, and Kyoutani swallows and obeys. Yahaba feels the added stretch of Kyoutani's pinky; there's a loud sucking noise as Kyoutani's four fingers press inside him. 

Yahaba's only ever taken two of his own. 

"Wait, wait," he murmurs, grabbing Kyoutani's wrist. He shifts against the bed, clenching and convulsing around Kyoutani's hand, adjusting to the feeling of it inside him. Kyoutani still looks vaguely alarmed, more afraid than Yahaba probably looks being on the receiving end, and Yahaba smiles weakly and strokes his arm in an attempt at reassurance.

"I'm fine," he says shakily. "You're fine. You're not hurting me." 

Kyoutani nods.

A few more moments of nothing but Yahaba's heavy breathing, and then-- "Okay. You can move."

Kyoutani moves, in and out, flexing his fingers, occasionally brushing past that patch of tissue in Yahaba's walls that has Yahaba involuntarily trying to shut his legs from the intensity of it. The burn fades away into nothing but pleasure. Yahaba groans, shifting his hips to try and get more leverage, to try and get Kyoutani to touch that spot again. Kyoutani seems to cotton on to what he wants, curling his fingers _just right_. 

"Harder," Yahaba says, voice shaky but commanding.

Yahaba urges Kyoutani on until he's being forceful enough that each thrust of his fingers is a sharp burst. Kyoutani hones in on that cluster of nerves inside him, rubbing with his fingertips, and Yahaba brings one of his own hands down to join Kyoutani's, fumbling, stroking his clit in time with Kyoutani's thrusts until Yahaba comes around Kyoutani's hand, gasping and shuddering, his legs twitching against Kyoutani's waist.

Kyoutani lets out a long breath as he eases his hand out, leaning down to kiss Yahaba softly on the lips before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Yahaba protests. 

Kyoutani turns back around from where he'd been retrieving his discarded trousers from the floor. 

"Tissues," he grunts. "To clean up. And anything else you need. Water, probably." 

Yahaba clicks his tongue. He gets up, ignoring how his legs are still unsteady beneath him, and gently takes Kyoutani by the shoulders to steer him back to bed. 

"We aren't done yet," he admonishes. "I'd like to fuck you, next." 

The breath Kyoutani lets out is lusty, this time. 

"Okay." 

Yahaba lets him leave long enough to grab a bottle of water, at least. Afterwards, when they're both laying boneless under the blankets, Yahaba brings Kyoutani's hand to his mouth again, kisses the fingertips, and can't bring himself to regret skipping a few steps in his plan after all.


End file.
